monkeysandplantsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons TD 6
Note: I know that a canon BTD6 exists, but I had this idea before I even knew that said game was a thing. If this were to be a real game, the real BTD6 would technically be BTD7. Bloons Tower Defence/Defense 6 is the sixth instalment of the Bloons Tower Defence franchise, released by Ninja Kiwi in May 2016, both on Steam and on iOS devices. Gameplay The gameplay of Bloons TD 6 is simple. The player starts with 650 cash that can be spent on towers, and get more as the rounds progress. Towers will attack any Bloons who come into their range. Bloons progress along the path, and steal Lives if they escape the path. After completing a given number of rounds, the player wins the game. If they run out of lives before that, they will lose. There are four difficulties for the player to attempt... *Easy: Prices are 15% lower, the player has 300 lives, and there are 50 rounds to pass. *Medium: Prices are normal, the player has 225 lives, and there are 65 rounds to pass. *Hard: Prices are 8% higher, the player has 150 lives, and there are 85 rounds to pass. *Very Hard: Prices are 20% higher, the player has 75 lives, and there are 100 rounds to pass. *Impoppable: Similar to Very Hard, but the player has only one starting life and cannot gain any more. The final round is also considerably harder on Impoppable. Towers Main Article: Bloons TD 6/Towers *Dart Monkey *Tack Shooter *Sniper Monkey *Ice Monkey *Road Spikes (and Spike Shack) *Ninja Monkey *Boomerang Thrower *Bomb Shooter *Mortar Monkey *Exploding Pineapple (and Pineapple Stand) *Glue Gunner *Squirt Monkey *Monkey Ace *Monkey Buccaneer *Monkey Glue (and Adhesive Factory) *Monkey Apprentice *Pyro Monkey *Super Monkey *Jetpack Monkey *Spike-o-Pult *Monkey Village (and Monkey Visitors) *Banana Farm *Archer Monkey *Samurai Monkey *Dartling Gunner *Spike Factory *Monkey Engineer *Bloonchipper *Heli-Pilot *Monkey SUB *Meerkat Spy (Gift for popping 100000 Bloons) *Beekeeper (Gift for popping 200000 Bloons) *Tribal Turtle (Gift for popping 300000 Bloons) Bloons For more information, see List of Bloons *Red Bloon *Blue Bloon *Green Bloon *Purple Bloon *Yellow Bloon *Orange Bloon *Pink Bloon *Black Bloon *White Bloon *Zebra Bloon *Lead Bloon *Rubber Bloon *Rainbow Bloon *Ceramic Bloon *MOAB *SUPA-MOAB *BFB *SUPA-BFB *ZOMG *DDT *SUPA-ZOMG *KING MOAB *Golden Bloon *? Bloon Upgrades This game has a fairly peculiar upgrade system compared to other games. It consists of 6 to 10 upgrades and starts as one or two upgrades, and along the path can split in two, or merge into one. Some paths end on split decisions, and more complex paths have TWO split decisions in them. Collecting some upgrades will prevent you from purchasing other upgrades, like in BTD5. Tracks Beginner *Forest Clearing *Alpine Lake *Flower Bed *Tunneling Ruins *The Rink *Seaside Spiral *Military Base *Aqua Railway *Rainbow Ravine *Snowy Peak *Lava Cavern *Coloured Canvas *River Valley *Monkey City (Story Mode) *Training Camp (Story Mode) *Monkey Laboratories (Story Mode) *City Outskirts (Story Mode) *Johnny's Lab (Story Mode) Intermediate *Crystal Lake *Blue Laser *Haunted Swamp *Snowball Slalom *Dryest Desert *Monkey Heart *Conveyer Belts *Sky Road *Magnetism *Hillside Grasslands *Box of Hotcorn *Water Hazard *Volcanic Shrine *Monkey Valley (Story Mode) *Distant Town (Story Mode) *Bloon Boulevard (Story Mode) *Ancient Pack (Story Mode) *Shadow Temple (Story Mode) Advanced *Ancient Waterway *Divided Temple *The Eye *Lava Lake *Phase Portals *Water Walls *Coffee Grinder *Frozen Fantasia *Rocket Lab *Ancient Castle *Vengeful Dream (Story Mode) *City at Night (Story Mode) *Superstar Villa (Story Mode) *Amongst the Wilderness (Story Mode) *Chaotic Storm (Story Mode) Expert *Bone Lair *Crisscross Cross *Drag Strip *Serpentine Scale *Death Mountain *Darkest Maze *Mystery Stage *Test Lab (Story Mode) *In the Thickets (Story Mode) *Jungle Spire (Story Mode) *Ascent of Ages (Story Mode) *Truest Plan (Story Mode) Extreme *Sun's Highest View *Litter Compactor *Super Monkey Secret Base *In and Out *Falling Sky Story Mode Main Article: Story Mode Probably the most unique new feature is story mode, a campaign game complete with 60 cinematic cutscenes. The player can earn bonus Monkey Money and Tokens from playing this mode. Monkey City Monkey City serves as the main menu of the game. Every aspect of the game is accessed here. Below is a list of locations in Monkey City... *Signpost: Check achievements and leaderboards. *Workshop: Use the levers here to turn Reverse, Fast Track, Masteries and Illusion modes on and off. *Fountain: Play Beginner tracks. While in the Fountain, go to the track you wish to play, then go through a gate to select the difficulty (blue for Easy, green for Medium, yellow for Hard, red for Very Hard or purple for Impoppable). Alternatively, you can go to the sandpit to play Sandbox, the blimp to play Apopalypse or the dollar sign to play Deflation. *Garden: Play Intermediate tracks. While in the Garden, go to the track you wish to play, then go through a gate to select the difficulty (blue for Easy, green for Medium, yellow for Hard, red for Very Hard or purple for Impoppable). Alternatively, you can go to the sandpit to play Sandbox, the blimp to play Apopalypse or the dollar sign to play Deflation. *Desert: Play Advanced tracks. While in the Desert, go to the track you wish to play, then go through a gate to select the difficulty (blue for Easy, green for Medium, yellow for Hard, red for Very Hard or purple for Impoppable). Alternatively, you can go to the sandpit to play Sandbox, the blimp to play Apopalypse or the dollar sign to play Deflation. *Volcano: Play Expert tracks. While in the Volcano, go to the track you wish to play, then go through a gate to select the difficulty (blue for Easy, green for Medium, yellow for Hard, red for Very Hard or purple for Impoppable). Alternatively, you can go to the sandpit to play Sandbox, the blimp to play Apopalypse or the dollar sign to play Deflation. *Void: Play Extreme tracks. While in the Void, go to the track you wish to play, then go through a gate to select the difficulty (blue for Easy, green for Medium, yellow for Hard, red for Very Hard or purple for Impoppable). Alternatively, you can go to the sandpit to play Sandbox, the blimp to play Apopalypse or the dollar sign to play Deflation. *Library: Play Story Mode. While in the Library, choose the book that corresponds to the story arc you wish to visit (the red book for Johnny's Vengeance, the green book for The Aftermath of the Bloons, the blue book for Bloon Pursuit of the yellow book for The Adventures of the Boomerang Knight), then select a picture to choose a chapter. *Shack: Recruit Special Agents. *Wizard Spire: Play Random Missions and submit ideas for Random Missions. *City Hall: Play Special Missions. More information on Special Missions is found here. *Ship: Play one of four Odysseys. New Odysseys become available every day. *Training Camp: View information on the monkeys you have access to. *Estate: Buy new Specialty Buildings and get more residents for them. *Black Market: Buy premium upgrades. *Lab: Spend tokens on small permanent benefits. *Observatory: Check out other Ninja Kiwi games. Category:Fanon Category:Monkeys Category:Bloons